The Great Pizza Heist or Pizza Parlor: Dough
by COM123
Summary: 4 Penguins Steal a Special Dough From The Pizza Parlor in the Style of Payday 2


The Great Pizza Dough Heist was the Headline of the newspaper for two months as one of the first and most Successful Heist in Club Penguin History.

A week before the Heist.

4 Friends named George, Kim, Henry and Joey were Hanging out at their igloo, They Had Lived in this Igloo Together for a While since they don't have a lot of Money, they are also great Snowball fighters and Known Troublemakers at their Neighborhood, but that will change when they got a Mysterious Package on their doorstep.

"Hey, did any of you Guys order anything?" Henry asked bringing the Package inside.

The Other 3 Shook their Heads Before Kim Said, "Maybe They Got the Wrong Address."

Henry Inspected the Package and Said, "There's No Address on the Package."

"Then No One's going to Miss it Come on Open it." George Said to Him.

"Okay." Henry Said Opening the Package.

Inside was 4 Earpieces and a Note Saying, "Put These On –X" The 4 Placed the Earpiece on and Suddenly a Scrambled Voice Said To them "Hey there Fellas."

"who's This?" Joey asked.

"You Might Know Me by X and Let's Just Keep it at that For Now."

"Okay "X" why did you send us These earpieces?" George asked.

"I Got A Proposition for You That will Benefit both of us." X said to them.

"Were Listening." The 4 Replied.

"Alright, I Have a Client who Wants Pizza Dough you're going to get it." X Explained.

"Why Doesn't Your Client Just Make Some?" Kim Asked.

"this is a Different Kind of Dough You'll find it at the Freezer of the Pizza Parlor." X Continued.

"well we Don't Have the Money to Buy it." Kim Replied.

"Who said anything about Buying." X Said to Them.

"You want us to Steal It?" Henry Asked.

"Yes, Destroy the Box and the Note, all the Necessary equipment are hidden in the Bushes across the Parlor." X Said to them Before Cutting the Call.

The 4 Friends Sat Down at the Living room to Discuss about this.

"You guys think we Should Do it?" Henry asked The Group.

"No, we Shouldn't." Kim answered.

"Who knows the pay might be good and we Really Need it." Joey Added.

"Still though." Kim said concerningly.

"Well first things first I'm Destroying this package." Henry said tossing the Box through the Fishing hole.

"alright so I'm going, any of you guys with me?" Joey asked.

"Sure." George answered.

"You two will get into trouble without me so Why not?" Henry replied.

"Kim?" George asked.

"well…. alright." Kim answered.

The 4 Left their igloo and after an hour they reached the Plaza, They Headed to the Bushes across the plaza and Found a Bag they opened it and it was 4 masks a Drill and 4 Snowball launchers Suddenly X Called them again Saying "Put on the Masks and equip those snowball launchers."

The 4 Did that and X Explained the Plan "You're going to Drill into the Freezer where the Dough is Being held, it's a Slow Day so were lucky Contain the Crowd and Hold off anyone who try to stop you, Good luck you guys." After He Disconnected the Call.

The 4 Readied their Launchers they Burst Through the Front Door and Joey Fired a Snowball into the Celling before She Called to everyone "alright we don't want to Hurt you Just Stay Down and Don't Move."

All the penguins in the Dining area immediately listened and Placed their Flippers Up, Kim Told them to Sit quietly on the Stage, George kept watch on them while Kim and Henry went to the back to Deal with the chefs, but someone from the outside spotted them and called the EPF.

As Henry Begin Preparing the Drill, they got a call from X Saying, "Guys those Snowball Launchers May come in handy EPF is Coming 30 seconds."

After 30 seconds 2 EPF agents arrived to Investigate one of them said to the other "it's Probably Nothing." Before Joey Came out and Fired a Snowball at the Air warning them "Stay back."

The 2 Agents took Cover and Called for Reinforcements, The Freezer was now Being Drilled Before X Called them again Saying. "Get Ready Guys, EPF is Stepping up their Game Heavy Units Incoming." Hearing this Joey grabbed the Chairs and Tables and barricaded the Door George was watching the Penguins when one of them Tried to wrestle the Launcher away the Penguin was Shot and knocked unconscious.

After another 20 Seconds the EPF arrived using New Trucks they set up a Perimeter and were wearing heavy armor and equipped with the same Snowball Launchers as them the Commanding agent Called out to them "This is your first and final Warning Surrender now No one has to be Snowballed today." Neither of the 4 Respond, the Commanding officer ordered "Open fire" the shots Broke Several Windows Joey and George took cover Behind the Tables.

A Few Minutes Later the EPF Stopped and tried to Get in but when they Did Joey and George Opened Fire Knocking out Several and Snowballing many after a Minute of the assault they retreated to the Perimeter.

Meanwhile Henry and Kim Were Dealing with The Chefs But the Manager was Hiding in his office While Kim was Drilling the Freezer Henry tried to Breakthrough the Door to The manager's office, Seeing that it was to strong to burst trough so Henry inspected the Chefs and one of them had a key, He opened the door to Find the Manager Was putting his Coins into the Safe. He grabbed the coins for Himself and His Friends.

In Front The Second Wave of EPF agents are preparing for an assault this time Several of them Climbed the Roof to Jump Down from the Skylight and Shielded units attack from the front, the Second wave attacked and Again Joey Was able to Hold of the Roof attack but George was struggling with the Frontal assault, an Agent Got a lucky Shot and Knocked Down George Henry then Came from the Back and said "I'll Cover you help George."

Henry Fired at the Frontal attackers Dealing some damage and held the front while Joey Carried George to Cover and Revived Him, together the 3 Held the Front and the Agents Retreated once again' X called them warning "Guys Better Hurry jet pack Guy will arrive soon and he's bringing Better Equipped agent."

Henry Yelled to Kim "How Much Longer?"

"Two Minutes" She answered.

"Hurry up." Joey Replied.

The third wave was now ready More Heavily armored Units with Heavier launchers and Specially Equipped Infiltrators, The third wave attacks these Heavily Equipped units are much more tougher to hit with their Launchers but after a few shots they finally Manage to take it Down, they Breathe a Sigh of relieve Before A Penguin Dressed in all Black with Night vision goggles came down from the Roof and Knocked Joey out with a Baton.

Seeing this George Fired at the Penguin and Knocked Him Out He Then Revived Joey but She was a still a Little Dizzy, so her aim was not as accurate, Then Kim Yelled out "it's Done."

Henry said to them "Go Help Kim I'll Cover you guys."

Henry Rapidly Fired Outside and Accidentally hit the Commanding officer though not Knocking Him Out He Manage to anger Him Just as jet pack Guy arrived with the Reinforcements, Meanwhile Kim, George and Joey Grabbed all the pizza dough, X called them and said alright head out through the back and into the Puffle Hotel I Left some Jetpacks For You.

Hearing this Henry Joined the other three and Headed out through the Back door and good timing to The EPF are now getting Desperate they're launching a Final assault with everything they Have when they entered the 4 were already gone, The 4 entered the Puffle Hotel and Climbed to The roof Next to The Pool Were Jetpacks X Said to them "alright lose the EPF and Go to The Lighthouse".

The 4 Flew from the Roof of the Hotel and the EPF saw them fly away they went trough the Forest and after a while finally escaped, they Landed at the Roof of the lighthouse and saw a box then they got a call from an unknown voice saying, "Place the Dough's in the Box."

They Placed the Dough in the Box and X called them and said, "Head to the Front of the Lighthouse." The 4 found a Bag in front of the Lighthouse X Called them again saying, "That's Your Payday Guys, if you're interested in more jobs, I'll Call you other than that Enjoy." They opened the Bag and inside was 10000 Coins.

Later that Night they Headed to the Coffee Shop to Celebrate a successful Job.

"woo 10000 coins Let's get Something Special." Joey said to them.

They all ordered a 250-coin Smoothie and Celebrated the Night away.

"Can't wait to hear this on the newspaper." George said to them.

"You think they might come up with a cool name for our group." Henry added.

"They Better." Joey replied.

"How about we come up with our own name." Kim Suggested.

"Great idea How about the 4 Desperados." Henry Said

"Nah How about Grand theft penguins." George Replied.

"I Know How About the Payday Penguins." Joey said to them.

Kim replied, "I Like it."

"Me too" Henry said back

"alright here" George answered.

"Okay then a toast To the Payday Penguins."

They Drank their smoothies and Headed Home after a Successful Job Today X Would Later Contact them for More Jobs and Thus Began the Career of the Infamous Payday Penguins.

The End.


End file.
